Possessive
by ApolloGoGo
Summary: Seth flirts with a cute server at a coffee shop. Finn becomes insanely jealous.


Seth always had a wandering eye. It wasn't purposeful, it was more he admired women the same way some men admired art. The pretty server at the coffee shop was no exception. She was the type of woman he always found himself staring at. Dark hair, fair skin, dark eyes. He kept trying to catch her eye. He just wanted a smile, maybe a hello, something. He eventually got to chat with her for a little bit. It wasn't anything serious. He wasn't even sure it was worthwhile or flirty.

He watched the person he was sitting with sip their coffee when he sat down. They seemed to have taken notice to Seth's attempt at flirting. He didn't want to assume they were jealous, but the way they watched her pass and watched his eyes follow her ass, suggested it. They seemed to sip their coffee with a hint of anger.

His eyes met theirs and he smiled. He never wanted to be attracted to them. It wasn't something he sought out, it just kind of happened. He'd long stopped exploring the curious side of himself when he met them. He almost felt guilty staring at someone else in their presence.

"See something you like." They had a condescending smirk, as they looked in her direction. "She wouldn't know what to do with you."

"You sound jealous?"

"I have no reason to be jealous. I could take you back to the room right now and do shit she can't."

"I'm sure she's not interested."

Seth laughed as she walked passed their table. She dropped a paper on the table. He laughed again. The person across from him knew. They knew it was a phone number at least. Seth turned the paper. The phone number, name, and the very telling message. Seth watched their eyes narrow, followed by a smirk.

At the hotel they were silent. Seth dug in his suitcase, back turned to them. He wasn't ever sure where their thoughts were when they were silent. He watched their arms snake around his waist. Their lips on his bare shoulder.

"You gonna go and pick up your little friend?" The voice was rough in his ear.

"I was debating texting her."

"I see." They closed off the space between them. "But what is she going to do that I can't do better."

"I dunno."

"She didn't look like she was going to deep throat your cock, Seth."

"I. Mean. You. Don't know that."

"I could tell." The rubbed their balm down Seth's slight erection. "You could go out with her tonight if you want."

"I kind of do?"

They nodded, their breath was hot on Seth's neck. Their lips were cool. Their hand slid into the front of Seth's pants. Seth pushed back into them. He left out a moan when his hand moved slowly.

"Yeah. That's not that little waitress hand making you moan."

"You're playing a really unfair game."

"Am I?" They smirked in the mirror, so Seth could see their reflection.

Seth maneuvered back so they could get a better angle. The cute coffee shop girl was becoming an afterthought. He moaned as they increased their pace. He hissed when they bit into his neck. They stopped abruptly. Seth turned to face them and watched them drop to their knees.

They teased him with their tongue. He looked down into their blue eyes with their mouth open. He moaned when they took his whole cock in their mouth. Their technique was purely to get any thought of doing this with someone else gone. He watched his cock slowly release from their mouth.

"Fuck me, like you would have fucked your little waitress."

"Christ. Finn." He liked his lips.

Finn stripped out of his clothing and pulled Seth to the bed with him. He felt Seth close the gap between them. He grabbed a black bottle out from under the blanket. It was like he was prepared for all of this.

Seth grabbed it and lubed up his cock. He looked down at Finn and lubed up two fingers. He smirked at Finn's gasping at the finger fucking. Seth watched Finn's cock hardening. His moans got louder.

"I said fuck me." Finn had an intense look in his eyes.

Seth lined up with his ass and pushed up into him. He growled. He worked up a slow, hard rhythm, watching Finn's eyes lull shut.

"You like that?"

"Love. It."

"Turn over."

"No." Finn used his thighs to maneuver Seth on to his back. "I'm in control. Not you."

He bent down to kiss Seth. He dripped some lube onto Seth's cock before lowing himself to ride him. He scratched down Seth's chest before positioning himself, so his cock was getting pleasured. He felt Seth's thighs behind him to hold him in place. Seth went for his hips, when he grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed. Finn smirked at the moans coming from Seth's mouth.

"I bet she would have rode your cock."

"I'm. Not. Worried. About. Her."

"Good. My ass probably feels better than her's."

"Stop talking." Seth winked before pushing up hard into Finn. "Ride my cock like a good boy."

"I said I was in con…"

Finn stopped midsentence when the rhythm Seth started became almost unbearable. He couldn't even muster a moan. His eyes closed as his pleasure increased.

Seth could feel himself on the verge of cumming. He looked down at Finn's cock between their bodies. He watched it glide between them faster. He felt himself twitching in Finn. He wasn't sure what was still off limits, but Finn seemed determined to ride his cock until he came.

"I'm going to cum, Finn."

"You don't have to tell me. Let me see and hear it." Finn licked his lips. His expression was glazed over with pleasure. "Let me fucking feel it."

"Fuck."

Seth felt a few spurts of cum on his chest before he powered his wrists from Finn's hands. He looked crazed. He gripped his fingers into Finn's hips, holding him in place as he fucked him. He looked up at Finn as he came with a low guttural moan. He watched Finn fall next to him. He looked over at Finn.

"You know I was never going to call her right?"

"I figured, but I'm a bit possessive." He gave Seth a chaste kiss.

"It's all yours."


End file.
